marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 545
(Story) (Title) | Quotation = Face it, Tiger... you just hit the jackpot. | Speaker = Mary Jane Watson-Parker | Editor-in-Chief = Joe Quesada | CoverArtist1 = Joe Quesada | CoverArtist2 = Danny Miki | CoverArtist3 = Richard Isanove | Producer = Anthony Dial | Publisher1_1 = Dan Buckley | StoryTitle1 = Spider-Man: One More Day, Part 4 | Writer1_1 = J. Michael Straczynski | Writer1_2 = Joe Quesada | Penciler1_1 = Joe Quesada | Inker1_1 = Danny Miki | Inker1_2 = Joe Quesada | Colourist1_1 = Richard Isanove | Colourist1_2 = Dean White | Letterer1_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor1_1 = Daniel Ketchum | Editor1_2 = Axel Alonso | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** * * Items: * and | Synopsis1 = As Aunt May's life support fails and she begins to flat-line, Peter and Mary Jane spend one more day together. After an emotional discussion, they come to terms with the fact that more than anything else, Peter wishes his Aunt May to survive so that she can die of natural causes instead of her being a victim of one of Spider-Man's foes. They then spend their final night as husband and wife holding each other until Mephisto comes to hear their decision. They agree to allow Mephisto to save May's life in exchange for their wedding, however under a few conditions: First that history is altered so that Peter never revealed his identity during the Civil War, in order to prevent May from becoming a target of Spider-Man's enemies once again, and another condition which Mary Jane offers to Mephisto in secret. With the terms of the bargain explained, Mephisto begins to change reality, revealing to them that the greatest victory of taking their marriage is that they will never have a daughter, whom Mephisto reveals was the little girl Peter met earlier the previous night. Although it is too late for their deal to be reversed, Peter tries to attack Mephisto, but Mary Jane stops him. In their last moments she tells Peter to be a hero, her hero, and if their love has been able to endure so much, they will someday be together again. Everything goes black. Then begins a brand new day where Peter and Mary Jane were never married and his best friend Harry Osborn never died. At a party Harry introduces Peter and Flash to his girlfriend Lily Hollister and her best friend Carlie Cooper. Peter celebrates with the others, and it is revealed that Peter and Mary Jane had a relationship that recently ended, as Mary Jane leaves the party, Harry proposes a toast to all present: To a Brand New Day. | StoryTitle2 = Aunt May Profile | Writer2_1 = Jonathan Cooper-Smartt | Writer2_2 = Mike Fichera | Writer2_3 = Peter Sanderson | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * | Synopsis2 = Profile of Aunt May. | ReprintOf3 = Amazing Spider-Man Annual Vol 1 21 | ReprintOfStory3 = 1 | Notes = Continuity Notes Changes | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}